For those about to Spock
by StephGorringe
Summary: Spock and Kirk have just barely escaped a planet that is in the middle of a battle, when they come across one of the natives who has been fatally injured, so they decide to help her and take her on the Enterprise without knowing who she is. She then heals quickly and befriends the crew of the Enterprise and they all head back to Earth. Little do they know they are being pursued...


"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its 5-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."...

"Capitan, look out!" Spock called to Jim, shortly before a swarm of arrows came flying towards the pair and fortunately landed a couple of feet from them. "That was a close one! I think we should get the hell outta here Spock" Jim replied putting his phaser back into its holster and pulling out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise, things are looking a little worse for wear down here so we're gonna find somewhere safe so you can beam us up. Kirk out".

Neither of them had realised that up ahead there was a body on the floor, until Jim tripped up on it and fell flat on his face, to which Spock smirked slightly. Jim quickly regained his dignity before turning the unconscious body over and seeing a young woman with some of the worst wounds he has ever seen across her face and above her left hip. Spock quickly pulled out his communicator and explained the situation: "We have just discovered an unconscious female with severe facial and abdominal wounds so we need you to alert the medical bay and have a couple of people at the transporter room ready to collect her immediately."

Both of them and the woman then all got beamed back up to safety on the Enterprise and on cue, a couple of members of the medical bay arrived with a stretcher and took the woman to the medical bay to which Jim and Spock followed. "Bones, what are you doing with that Tribble?!" Jim asked, just as he and Spock entered the medical bay after the trio in front of them. "This Tribble is sick Jim." Bones replied, turning around from the desk he was sitting at. His eyes then fell upon the injured woman and he looked at her in shock.

"My god Jim, what the hell happened down there?!" Bones exclaimed, running over to the bed the woman was placed and examining her. "Well, things were getting a bit hectic down there and we decided to call it quits and we found her lying on the ground unconscious." Jim responded before Spock added,"well Jim here didn't see her on the ground and ended up tripping over her and fell flat on his face", smirking again, before regaining control of his emotions. "Well, she is in a critical condition, and we may have to start doing surgery on her immediately. I'm surprised she's not dead already as she's lost a lot of blood." Bones explained, before asking Jim and Spock to leave.

After Jim and Spock left, Bones went to the woman and looked at her wounds above her hip. As he went to inspect the wound on her face, he noticed something familiar about this woman, but wasn't sure what. Was she someone he knew when he was younger? Was she someone who came to him in a dream? He didn't know, so he left the questioning thoughts in the back of his mind and went to go and change into his short-sleeved shirt which he wears when doing surgery. Whilst he was changing, the woman managed to regain consciousness and although she was badly wounded, she managed to sit up and started sniffing the air, which some of the staff found odd. When she managed to pick up a certain smell, she managed to get to the source of the smell, even when the staff members tried restraining her.

What she could smell was inside a little fridge which contained blood bags. She took two out and shut the door and opened one of the bags with her sharp finger nail. Like a man dying of thirst, she drank the whole bag of blood in one go, and much to her relief, half of her wounds had healed immediately. Just as she was about to open the second bag, the two members of staff that had brought her in retrieve the bag off her and frighten her. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Bones yelled, helping the woman to her feet. "Well she was seen going to the fridge containing the blood by some other members and drank one of the bags. We intervened and confiscated this bag off of her before she even had the chance to open it." one of the men said. "And scared her in the process. That wasn't a nice thing to do was it now?" Bones questioned them, to which they both looked down at their shoes in shame. "Give me that damn bag and get out of here. I'll look after her. Go and have lunch or something." Bones added before the two men and the rest of the medical staff left the bay.

Bones then helped the woman onto a bed and examined her body again. "My god, half of your wounds have vanished! How?" Bones asked in slight shock, to which the woman pointed to the blood bag in his right hand. "Oh I see, you feed on blood to survive and heal, am I correct?" he says, and she nods in reply. "Here, have it." he requests, passing the bag to the woman, but in response she shakes her head and points at his left wrist. "You want some of my blood?" "If you don't mind" she replied, which shocked Bones slightly. "So, you can speak then?" "Yes, but I was a bit to scared and shy to do so at first. Now if you don't mind, I would like to feed on you." Bones looked at her slightly nervous and scared, but she stroked his face and added, "it isn't going to hurt that much. It'll be like a cat scratch and I won't take too much, only the equivalent of a teaspoon full", smiling sheepishly. Bones then put the bag back in the fridge and returned to the woman. She gently grabbed hold of his arm and brought it up near her mouth and then with her right thumbnail, made a small cut on his wrist, to which Bones winced slightly. She then placed her lips over the cut and started to suckle on Bone's blood and after she took the amount she said she would, she licked the cut, which made Bones giggle slightly and looked up at him and said, "all done and look, no sign that I had cut you either", pointing at the area which she fed then smiled at him.

Bones smiled back at the woman and went to change back into his usual uniform top. Sneakily the woman followed Bones and watched him taking his light blue top off. 'Wow, he is very handsome and rather well built' she thought to herself, looking at Bones' body, before eyeing up his backside. "Mmm, that ass!" she said out loud, to which she made Bones jump. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Bones yelled, covering up his chest and turning red from embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you something doctor" she replied, looking at him with a slightly seductive smile crawling across her face. "Go on" Bones replied, still covering up his chest. "You know, you can remove your arms from your chest, I have seen many topless men in my time, and in all honesty, you've got one of the best figures I have seen" she told him, to which he blushed slightly. "Anyway, who were two males who were talking about me?" she asked, scratching an itch on her right shoulder. "That was Jim and Spock" Bones replied, getting his dark blue top on, before adding "the captain and first officer" "ah ok" she responded, grinning.


End file.
